Orgullo de león
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Cuando Harry descubre ser el poseedor del Sacred gear tipo longinus Regulus Nemea termina metido en una aventura sin fin lleno de batallas y retos que tendrá que superar poco a poco para así cumplir con su sueño de ser el mejor. UA. Harry harem.


**Orgullo de León.**

 **Harry Potter no me pertenece como tampoco Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **Harem. UA. Universo mezclado con universo DxD siendo el principal. Leve cambio de la trama. Temática un poco más seria. Aclaraciones necesarias antes de leer el fic:**

 **-Las dos series están mezclada pero DxD es la dominante.**

 **-Debido a lo anterior toda la trama de Harry Potter ha cambiado.**

 **-Debido a la existencia de Dioses de las muerte y tal, El Avada Kedavra no existe y los otros maleficios imperdonables no son tan peligrosos.**

 **-Debido al avance mágico en el mundo DxD, hace que el mundo de Harry Potter sea igual de avanzando, como tal la tecnología funciona en ambientes mágicos, no hay miopía o ignorancia en general con las personas mágicas. No existe la endogamia y si ocurre es por razones ajenas.**

 **-Con lo anterior hace que la ideología de Sangre pura no exista, en cambio la discriminación viene a lo que es de clase baja o no-humanos o quienes no tienen antecedentes llamativos, hechos que sucedieron en el Canon de Harry Potter cambiaron, por ello este fic es UA.**

 **-Debido a lo anterior, la guerra de Grindelwald y Voldemort fue por razones diferentes, además que fueron guerras tremendas, más oscuras e intensas que el del Canon de Harry Potter, además de hacer a los magos oscuros verdaderos monstruos en el campo de batalla debido a la existencia de dioses, poderes únicos, criaturas místicas, Sacred Gears, armas y artefactos legendarios, ya que si no ya habría sido tratados incluso antes de hacer algo.**

 **-Hogwarts no es una escuela sino una institución de enseñanzas de alta calidad que solo los de clase alta pueden asistir, organizaciones como Golden Dawn son lugares de trabajos o experimentaciones avanzadas, Hogwarts es como el Harvard en estado unidos, en poca palabra una institución privada y exclusiva.**

 **-Debido a la ética de los magos, los magos primerizos o que solo descubren que son magos (o hijos de Muggles en el Canon) reciben becas en academias para magos pero estos son menores y genéricos, Hogwarts como una de las diez mejores del continente solo acepta a los mejor de lo mejor y de alta clase con los becarios aleatorios que muestran promesa y habilidad.**

 **-Debido a lo anterior es común que niños de familias mágicas reciban estudio en casa, porque debido a que este es el universo DxD en donde personas pueden pasar todas sus vidas sin saber de sus dones, ya sea Sacred Gear o poderes mágicos, no existen la magia accidental así que la regulación y vigilancia a los niños mágicos no existen. En total, se quiere decir que es todo por su cuenta.**

 **-Es común que un mago haga contrato con diablos, por lo tanto los magos son odiados por los afiliados a la Santa iglesia y peor con los alborotos de Grindelwald y Voldemort ha hecho que los magos sean objetivos parciales de los exorcistas y paladines de la santa iglesia.**

 **-Este fic ocurre en una época diferente al canon de Harry Potter, Harry nació en el año 2000 como referencia, por lo tanto este fic ocurre alrededor del 2012. Esto es debido a que los eventos de DxD ocurren mucho mas allá del comienzo del nuevo siglo considerando que existen mini-computadoras táctiles, como se muestra cuando Issei, en Canon, hacia su entrega de diablo.**

 **-Las posiciones de poder de las facciones bíblicas es diferentes, debido a que este fic está fuertemente influenciado por la mitología y folklore hace que las cosas Canon de DxD sean diferentes, aparecerán personajes mitológicos que no han aparecido en Canon pero que no son OCs porque estos existen, por ejemplo; Hadraniel, arcángel de la justicia, existe.**

 **-Existen actualmente 18 Longinus. Eso es debido a que este fic está fuertemente influenciado por la mitología y folklore en general. El numero es la combinación de los números 6+6+6: 18, ósea el numero 666, la marca de la bestia, esto tendrá relevancia quizás en el futuro.**

 **-Harry Potter no es famoso en este fic debido a que no sobrevivió a la maldición asesina porque esta no existe, el es simplemente otra víctima más de la ardua guerra.**

* * *

 _Prologo._

 _5 de agosto del 2012._

En otra vida, Harry Potter tenía un destino que cumplir, el era famoso y estaba destinado a derrotar a un mal ancestral y muchos veían en el cómo su campeón, el elegido, destinado a hacer grandes cosas. En esta vida el simplemente era otra víctima más de una terrible guerra que azoto en el oculto mundo de la magia. El era simplemente un niño más del montón. Sin embargo, las apariencias engañaban y en un mundo en donde aún existen dioses eso es una verdad indiscutible.

Su destino era diferente pero él estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas.

Sus padres murieron durante la mencionada guerra y debido al hecho que ellos estaban en dicha guerra, la comisión que se encargaba de los huérfanos de guerra, la comisión en general enviaron a Harry con sus familiares más cercanos siendo una familia de personas normales, Los Dursleys, que aunque conocían de la verdad sobrenatural del mundo la despreciaban completamente.

No se hizo investigación alguna de la familia o de los testamentos dejados por los padres del joven Potter o algún certificado en donde se nombran a los tutores ya designados, eso fue porque estaban en periodo de guerra, así que se entiende por qué sucedió lo que ocurrió, no tenían el tiempo o concentración para tal tarea. Además no era como que Harry fuera especial para ellos, para todos los demás el simplemente era un huérfano desafortunado mas.

Harry Potter tiene doce años, el era un chico bajito, flaco y retraído, el ha vivido en muy malas condiciones con sus tíos que le odiaban sin razón aparente y que lo mostraban a su debido modo. Su primo le acosaba cuanto podía, su tío le despreciaba sin motivo alguno y su tía Petunia era la única que medio le trataba decente pero era fría, inaccesible y dura con él.

Ella le instaba a ser el mejor en la escuela, según su criterio "Para que no sea una basura inútil para la sociedad igual que tu madre" era obvio que Harry no sabía muchos de sus padres pero al parecer dejaron muy mala impresión a sus tíos. El encontró sabiduría en las palabras de su tira y le hizo caso dando de todo en sus estudios.

Como tal Harry era un genio, en haber saltado clases e incluso haber llegado al mitad de la secundaria con apenas doce años demostraba ese punto, su primo y tío estaban disgustados con eso e incluso su primo le golpeaba por ser más inteligente que él, que era mucho considerando que el niño obeso era una tarado, pero su tía le defendía y aun le instaba a ser el más inteligente y el mejor.

Tales motivaciones dadas por su único familiar de sangre con vida eran suficientes para que Harry diera de todos en sus estudios y alcanzara su potencial aun a costa del acoso que su tío y primo le daban. El no tenía una buena vida pero no era la peor y eso le bastaba. Y así seguiría supuestamente hasta que Harry fuera mayor de edad e irse de aquella casa sin mirar atrás pero a veces, el destino, tienes sus propias maneras de actuar.

Y fue en ese día que todo cambio.

-¡MUCHACHO! ¡VEN ACA DE UNA VEZ!-Fue el grito de Vernom que hizo a Harry detener de su tarea de regar aguas a las flores de su tía. El sabia el tono de su tío cuando estaba molesto y esta vez era diferente, el estaba molesto pero mortificado.

Deseoso de no causar problemas él se encamino hacia la casa y al poco tiempo estaba en la cocina observando a su tía y su tío siendo acompañados por otra persona. Esta persona era un hombre alto de cabello negro grasiento vistiendo de ropa negra fina, el tenia una expresión de frialdad y se podía incluso sentir un aura antinatural a su alrededor, no era de peligro sino más bien de que él era una existencia que superaba con creces a cualquier humano normal.

Harry siempre ha tenido esa peculiaridad de sentir el aura de las demás personas e incluso cuando estos hablan podía identificar las emociones que tienen, como tal le ha ayudado a saber los estados de ánimos volátiles de su tío y el desagrado de su primo, en cambio el podía decir que este nombre era frio como el hielo, un hombre que ha enterado sus emociones bajo piezas de hielo de gran tamaño para así sobrevivir y avanzar. El definitivamente no era alguien normal.

Entonces el hombre hablo.

-¿Eres Harry Potter, Correcto?-La voz del hombre era tiesa, fría y seca. Harry miro como su tío apretaba los labios enojado pero se mantenía alejado del hombre de negro mientras su tía resignada tomaba un poco de café como si nada. Así Harry asintió y el hombre se mostro complacido-…Era obvio que eres el hijo de esos dos pero no me molestaba en preguntar de todos modos.

-…. ¿Eh? Discúlpeme, señor pero ¿Quién es usted? Si no le causa molestia u ofensa mi pregunta.

-Educado, interesante, jamás espere ver a un Potter educado, eso es bueno. Bueno, no me molesta chico, así que no seas tan formal conmigo. Soy Severus Snape y he venido a hablar contigo de algunas cuestiones.

-¿….Eh, cuales señor?

-Bueno, quería ser directo y al punto pero resulta que tus tíos no te han dicho toda la verdad sobre quién eres, joven Potter. Así que toma asiento, lo que se te será dicho será impactante…-Con eso dicho Snape hizo un además a un asiento que Harry pidiéndole permiso a su tía tomo con vacilación. Vernon iba a gritar pero con una mirada fría de Snape hizo que el hombre se pusiera tieso en su asiento. Entonces Snape se dirigió a Harry-….bien, para empezar, deseo escucharlo de tu propia boca pero ¿sabes quiénes son tus padres?

-…..Pues se llamaban James Potter y Lily eh… ¿Evans era? Sí, claro, eh…..no sé mucho de ellos, mi tía me prohibió preguntar y solo dijo que no eran personas productivas de la sociedad…mi tío dijo cosas horribles así que eh….-Dijo Harry inseguro que decir, después de todo el no era ingenuo para creer las palabrería de su tío sobre que su madre era una puta y su padre un vago o todas las cosas que le decía a su tía Marge o a los vecinos.

Él le creía a su tía porque en esa horrible casa ella era la única confiable y como tal cuando le ordeno no preguntar por sus padres tiene que haber una razón legitima para ello.

-Ya….veo…..-Susurro peligrosamente Snape ante la respuesta del pre-adolescente y centro sus ojos en Vernon quien palideció ante la mirada fría del hombre vestido de negro y con urgencia se levanto de su asiento y salió de la cocina a esconderse como se supone a su habitación. Petunia estaba igual de tiesa pero no mostraba nada en su expresión facial ante las verdades de Harry y ni se inmuto cuando Snape le miro con frialdad-…..Veo que no dejaste atrás tu odio, Petunia, en otras circunstancias me habría molestado por tal aptitud pero he visto a través de tu marido que tú has hecho lo mejor aun con tus sentimientos, los cuales se porque son así para empezar. Seré indulgente en esto, Petunia, pero reconoce el hecho que tu marido pagara por mancillar el nombre de Lily ¿entendiste?

-…Fuerte y claro. Solo deja a mi hijo fuera de esto.

-Si, tu pequeño monstruo….debiste educarlo mejor ¿sabias?

-Viste como es mi esposo gracias a tus poderes raros, así que la opción de interferir el modo de educar de Vernom a mi hijo no está disponible.

-Es triste como las cosas terminan. No diré más porque no es mi asunto, sino es tiempo para ir a lo que es importante.

-…..Ok…..Niño, lo que se te dirá dicho es la pura verdad. Así que presta atención….-Declaro Petunia con una mueca en su rostro. Harry estaba confundido ante la conversación que su tía y el hombre llamado Severus Snape pero él era inteligente, sus arduos estudios en la escuela le ha enseñado a ser paciente y astuto porque cualquier información, ya sea innecesaria o no, puede ser importante en el futuro próximo. Así que él hizo lo que su tía le dijo; prestar atención porque lo que seguro escuchara no será algo normal.

Entonces Snape hablo.

-Bien, lo diré sin escrúpulos, Eres un mago, Harry Potter-Confeso Snape como si nada, Harry era un chico respetuoso así que no le dijo de plena que estaba loco pero él no se sorprendió mucho que se diga cuando el hombre extendió su mano y creó una masa de sombras que tomo forma de un ave negra que comenzó a volar en la mesa de la cocina antes de volver a ser nada. Harry parpadeo varias veces pensando que estaba soñando pero cuando demostró lo contrario soltó un suspiro profundo. Snape asintió complacido-….De verdad eres un chico notable, otro ya se habría vuelto loco al ver lo que no debería de ser visto.

-…Siempre he sentido que había algo diferente en mi. Como cuando me cortaron el pelo y al día siguiente me volvió a crecer, como aquella vez que termine en el techo de la escuela o los sueños que he tenido…

-¿Sueños?

-Si…sueños sobre leones, hachas, tierra y sobre un reino….la verdad no lo entiendo….-Al escuchar sobre los sueños la expresión de Snape cambio. De una estoica a una pensativa y un poco preocupada pero lo oculto rápidamente. El verificaría aquello después, por ahora el tenia un tema que tratar y considerando que estaba hablando con un niño decidió suavizar la información hablando de varias horas El hablo entonces.

-Señor Potter, tu eres descendientes de las familias Potter y Black, cada una de ellas tenia habilidades únicas que les caracterizaba, los Potter eran capaces de Teletransportarse instintivamente con un arte mágico difícil llamado "Aparición" y los Black tenían en su arsenal de linaje una habilidad llamada "Metamorfagia" que le permite alterar parte de su apariencia física, tú no eres un Black completo así que no tienes el don al 100 % pero al menos cambios estéticos pueden ser posibles para ti.

-…..No entendí la mayor parte de lo que me dijo.

-Me sorprendería si lo hiciera. Para entender todo esto tiene que recibir educación formal mágica pero debo de empezar con su linaje, sus padres y porque termino aquí ¿no le parece lo más conveniente en saber?

-Eh….sí. Siempre he tenido esas dudas.

-Para empezar señor Potter, debo de recalcarle una verdad innegable. Estamos en una era de dioses….

-…. ¿Quieres decir que….?

-Exacto, dioses paganos, dioses demoniacos, dioses antiguos, lo que quieran llamarlo, en verdad existen, también existen los seres bíblicos y como tal existen todas esas cosas que tú has creído que son cosas de mitología o cuento.

-…Wow.

-Si, me sorprendí cuando me entere de esa verdad. Como tal si reconoce que los dioses existen, puede suponer cuantos peligros hay allá afuera del mundo. Petunia ha reconocido su inteligencia por lo que yo juzgare que tan cierto es aquella afirmación, señor Potter, así que dime ¿Qué tan peligroso es un mundo de dioses?

Oh, Harry sabia la respuesta a esa declaración, porque él era una persona inteligente aun con lo poco que tenia de conocimiento sobre mitología y folklore, su tío Vernom odiaba todo lo referente a lo anormal, por lo que incluso mencionar la palabra magia termina sufriendo un terrible castigo pero había veces que Harry supo un poco de mitología, mayormente en películas infantiles o juveniles y de ahí se hacia una idea de lo peligroso que sería un mundo donde aún existen dioses.

-Me acuerdo de ver la película Hércules, Ira de titanes y Thor, si de verdad existen esos seres pues creo que el mundo sería muy peligroso. Si existen personas que tienen súper fuerza, si existen titanes y que incluso existen los nueves reinos entonces creo que es realmente algo grande.

-Mmmm curiosa respuesta, es lo suficiente. Es más que eso, señor Potter, el mundo es mas allá de lo que su imaginación pueda pensar pero la razón del porque le pregunte es porque reconozco que existen dioses y hay un dios que de seguro usted sabe….

-…no, me rindo.

-…Como sea, hablo del dios de la biblia-Declaro Snape con voz neutra. Harry parpadeo antes de darse un golpecito en su frente, era obvio, el dios de la religión más poderosa del mundo definitivamente tiene que existir en un mundo en donde existen dioses pero claro eso trae más pregunta qué respuesta. Eso pareció reconocer Snape-….calma, señor Potter, sus dudas serán contestada posteriormente. Lo que quiero llegar es que el dios de la biblia creó un sistema único llamado Sacred Gear ¿Qué es eso te preguntaras? Son artefactos místicos dados a los que son humanos o parte humanos, estos armamentos poseen habilidades increíbles y su única función es para darle el poder a la humanidad para defenderse contra lo sobrenatural.

-…..Ya veo.

-…Lo que usted vio era mi propio Sacred Gear, Night Reflection, que me permite manipular las sombras. Le cuento es para que entienda lo que le contare y que tiene que ver con sus padres….

Así Snape con frialdad y calma explico a Harry sobre la tercera guerra mundial mágica, la cual consistía de una guerra secreta a escala mundial de magos por ciertas ideologías propias, la primera guerra ocurrió en tiempos medievales, al tiempo del Rey Arturo Pendragon, en donde los magos pelearon por la decisión de si o no esconder la magia, quienes no querían esconderla deseaban estallar una guerra contra la santa iglesia quien cazaba a los suyos por razones de mezquina y de supremacía pero los que deseaban ocultar la magia veían que la facción bíblica o la facción de los cielos era muy poderosa y terminarían exterminados, así que ahí estallo la primera guerra mundial mágica con el bando de esconder la magia en la victoria.

La segunda guerra mundial mágica ocurrió en la misma época que la segunda guerra mundial por lo tanto no se entro en detalle en ello.

La tercera guerra mundial mágica era la importante en la conversación, al parecer un loco de atar declaro la guerra al mundo con el propósito de exterminar a las personas no-mágicas simplemente para la creación de un retorcido edén, este hombre era tan poderoso y peligroso que se rumoreaba tuvo incluso ayuda divina y hasta día de hoy su nombre jamás ha sido mencionado de nuevo.

La guerra fue brutal y muchos pagaron por ello e incluso hoy en día, once años después de la "muerte" de aquel megalomanía aun se sienten las secuelas de la guerra. La guerra tomo un giro para mejor o peor cuando magos usuarios de Sacred Gears entraron a la batalla deshaciendo armadas completas del aquel mago oscuro pero el mago tenebroso respondió con crudeza, rudeza y crueldad despedazando a los usuarios de Sacred Gears pero no se basto con ello sino comenzó una cacería de brujas de aquellos usuarios de Sacred Gears, ya sea hombres, mujeres, ancianos e incluso los infantes.

Harry Potter era parte de una serie de desafortunados objetivos de los llamados mortífagos solo por poseer un Sacred Gear, de hecho, Snape hablo en como los niños Longbottom, Bones, Lovegood, Parkinson, Prewitt y Black sufrieron pérdidas de padres, hermanos, amantes y amigos solo porque entre ellos habían un usuario de Sacred Gear.

Harry perdió a sus padres debido a poseer un Sacred Gear y si no fuera por su madre entonces habría muerto pero Harry quedo huérfano y en ese estado tormentoso de una guerra nadie podía verificar exactamente donde debía de ir, así que lo dejaron con sus familiares normales sin comprobación. Lo hicieron a la manera fácil y rápida.

-Fue ahora que se permitió saber quiénes eran tus tutores principales, señor Potter, desgraciadamente tus padrinos no están disponible. La señora Alice Longbottom desgraciadamente fue otra perdida en la guerra y tu padrino Sirius Black se enfrento al traidor que causo la muerte de tus padres, desgraciadamente por politiquería y manipulaciones en el consejo mágico del Winzegamot tacharon a Sirius Black como el traidor y fue dejado en la peor cárcel de toda gran Bretaña y quizás Europa, Azkaban.

-¡¿Azkaban?! ¡Yo no sabía de eso!-Exclamo totalmente pálida Petunia mirando con espanto a Snape al haber dicho tal información. Ella no sabía mucho de los magos pero ella sabía de lo esencial y reconocía que Azkaban era uno de los peores lugares jamás hecho, comparado incluso al inframundo griego y eso es decir mucho. Petunia se llevo la mano a la boca temblando ligeramente-….oh pobre hombre.

Harry miro a los dos adultos confundidos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué habla, señor?

-Azkaban es una cárcel en donde sus guardias de seguridad son espíritus chupadores de alma y emociones llamadas Dementores, criaturas viles que chupan las emociones positivas de todo aquel que esté cerca y las deja pudriéndose en sus peores recuerdos y sentimientos.

-….Oh dios….

-Si, solo Sacred Gears y armas tipo santo pueden matar a esas criaturas pero el ministerio insisten manejarlas, necios, el señor tenebroso uso esas bestias en su guerra y millones murieron por ello, aun las usa lo que demuestra mi punto de los necios y estúpidos que son.

-….. ¿Qué le paso a mi padrino?

-Falleció, Señor Potter. El y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, yo siendo un mago nacido en clase media no podría competir con su status como clase alta, así que fuimos enemigos desde nos conocimos pero yo lo conocía bien, vicioso, cruel y malicioso contra sus enemigos pero amable y cariñoso con sus amigos, el tuvo una mala vida familiar, básicamente solo cuatro de su familia no lo querían matar a la vista, solo su cuatro amigos evitaban que cayera en la desesperación.

-….

-La muerte de tus padres, la traición de uno de sus amigos y el abandono de otro causo que cualquier sentimiento de fortaleza y determinación muriera, fue presa fácil para los Dementores, era una pena, aun cuando lo odiaba trabaje como nunca para que tuviera un abogado y pudiera demostrar su inocencia porque sabía que él no fue el traidor pero…..llegue tarde, una vez más, falle.

-Severus…..-Susurro Petunia y en sus ojos había pena y entendimiento. La mujer usualmente fría tomo con lentitud una de las manos de Snape y la acaricio en una rara muestra de emoción y empatía. Harry parpadeo viendo ese lado suave de su tía pero entonces como apareció igual de rápido desapareció porque a lo siguiente ambos adultos volvieron a su forma fría e indiferentes.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio por un buen rato debido a que se acabo de enterar que sus padrinos estaban muertos, supo la razón de la muerte de sus padres y ahora ha entrado a un mundo lleno de magia pero igual lleno de peligros y demás, necesitaba un tiempo para calmarse y asimilarlo. Después de media hora de silencio Harry volvió a hablar y con valor en sus ojos le hablo a su tía.

-…. ¿Por qué me odias tanto, tía? ¿Por qué mi propia familia me odia tanto?

Petunia miro los ojos de su sobrino. Los mismos de su hermana menor. Aquellos ojos que ocultaban una fuerza que ella jamás podrá tener. Los ojos que una vez tuvo su hermana Lily y unos ojos que odió con pasión, que aun odiaba y que de seguro siempre odiara. Ella pensó en no decir nada pero considerando lo que Snape había dicho al entrar a su hogar supuso que el niño merecía saber la verdad.

-…Te responderé con una pregunta, chico ¿nunca has notado que la única familia que has conocido siempre ha sido de lado de Vernom? ¿Cómo nunca has conocido a tus abuelos o algún primo o alguna tía? ¿Nunca te has preguntado?

-….No.

-Pues…..la respuesta es simple: no existe ninguno. Te contare una historia, de dos hermanas que se querían mucho, que tenían una vida perfecta y que el mundo para ellos era perfecto tal como era….

Así Petunia conto su historia: Lily y Petunia tenían una vida normal, sin complicaciones y sin secretos. Era una vida perfecta tanto como se podía. Hasta que un día Lily conoció a Severus Snape, el era un hijo de clase media, ósea que él era hijo de una bruja descendiente de un largo linaje de magos por lo que tenia poder, dinero y status, junto a eso también él era hijo de un hombre común y corriente que no sabía que existía la magia y todo eso.

Cuando supo que su esposa era una bruja pues se enojo. Y mucho. Cabe decir que la vida familiar de los Snape no fue feliz. Lily y Petunia aprendieron de la dura vida de Severus y sintieron pena por él, se hicieron amigos y creyeron que seguirían siéndolo para siempre pero las cosas cambian, siempre cambian.

Lily resulto tener potencial para ser una maga o llegar al estado de una bruja y Severus tenía los contactos como también el dinero para entrar a Hogwarts, la mejor institución de estudios mágicos del país y el podría conseguir una beca para Lily ya que ella no tenía el dinero para aspirar a ir a Hogwarts. Todo estaba bien excepto una cosa: Petunia no podía ser una maga. Ni eso, ni tenía un Sacred Gear y era débil físicamente para ser una luchadora, ella estaba destinada a ser una mujer común y corriente para el resto de su vida.

Saber que sin importar cuánto se esforzara, cuanto diera de sí misma, cuanto sudor y sangre sacrificara ¿iba a terminar en nada? La desesperación la invadió y busco ayudo de donde sea pero su búsqueda resulto ser un fracaso y cuando Severus junto a Lily fueron a su nuevo mundo dejando atrás a Petunia ella cambio en la soledad y desesperación. Su desesperación eventualmente se volvió odio.

Y ese odio evoluciono cuando los partidarios de aquel mago oscuro asesinaron a sus padres, primos, tíos y amigos solo porque ellos estaban relacionados de alguna manera a Lily. Ella termino odiando a su hermana porque ella obtuvo todo en la vida y la pérdida de sus familiares, inocentes de unos conflictos de magos, llevo a que ella maldijera a Lily con todo. En un cierto modo era compresible su odio.

Ella odiaba también a Severus porque fue él quien se llevo a su hermana lejos de quienes le querían y fue indirectamente el que trajo esta tragedia pero también sentía compasión por el hombre sombrío, el perdió igual a su santa madre y a sus abuelos maternos, el perdió compañeros, aliados e incluso ahora, viéndolo más de 20 años después, podía reconocer que el ya perdió a una amante, incluso si ella ya se había casado con otro hombre.

Cuando recibió a Harry aquel día hace once años ella entro en conflicto, porque ver a Harry era ver la personificación de la desesperación que envolvió en su juventud, el era hijo de magos por lo que él tendría el destino de entrar a un mundo que ella jamás será capaz de ser parte y eso le lleno de ira.

Ella decidió cuidarlo, no por ira o despecho o alguna clase de venganza estúpida, lo hizo por deber porque a diferencia de Lily que abandono a su familia, ella no lo haría pero ella no sería cariñosa con el niño, no le diría nada de la magia y su herencia, no era su problema, pero no dejaría que se convierta en un inútil parasito de la sociedad, le inculcara el deseo de superarse y ser el mejor. Al menos eso podía dárselo.

-¿Y mi tío Vernom? ¿Yo que le hice?

-….Conocí a Vernom en una reunión secreta para las personas relacionadas a eventos mágicos, yo entre para ver si había personas que entendiera mi situación, la sensación de impotencia y celos al ver como otros tienen poderes mientras que yo me quedaba siendo una persona más del montón me agobiaba….solo deseaba encontrar aquellos que podían entenderme.

Petunia cayó por un momento para aspirar aire. Volvió a hablar enseguida.

-Vernom tenía un hermano mayor que tenía un Sacred Gear que podía crear….creo que eran dinosaurios, no estoy segura, su hermano le acoso durante casi toda su vida y mato a un montón de persona solo porque el tenia el poder para hacerlo. Hasta que un día recibió su merecido.

Petunia hizo una mueca de asco al recordar las palabras que su esposo una vez le conto.

-…Vernom se unió a la reunión secreta para simplemente encontrar un modo de superar el trauma. Mi marido se enoja fácilmente y grita mucho, cierto, el también admite esa falla suya pero el reconoce que esa falla nació porque él tuvo que ser fuerte frente a su hermano que con un simple chaquillo de su dedo podía hacer de la nada reptiles inhumanos que podían comerlo vivo. Simplemente todo lo que no es normal es algo para ser odiado, para él, reconoce que tu eres igual de mal que su hermano, por ello el te odia.

-¡Pero yo no hice nada!

-A la edad de ocho años Lily era capaz de crear símbolos de la nada y que estos se prendiera fuego, imagínate poner eso en alguien, seria cubierto de fuego y al poco tiempo ya estaría muerto. Y eso es lo más simple. Como un mago tienes la posibilidad de convertirte en un monstruo sin contemplación, Tu eres el hijo de Lily por lo que en ti hay el talento que una vez mi hermana demostró, Vernom te trata así porque te teme, teme que pierdas la paciencia y nos mate a todos, según él se asegura que si eso ocurre al menos le mataras a el por odio que en vez de mi hijo y yo.

-¡YO NO LO HARIA!

-Bueno, no puedo decirle mucho después de todo, el es mi marido, esa es mi opinión de lo que porque Vernom hace lo que hace. Entonces, chico ¿estás satisfecho con mi respuesta? Admito que no te eduque bien y deje que mi marido e hijo te trataran mal ¿pero no valió la pena? Presintiendo el camino que sigas ahora todas estas lecciones servirán para algo.

-¿Qué camino?

-Uno conmigo….-Hablo y llamo la atención Snape con voz melodiosamente fría. Snape saco de uno de sus bolsillos unos papeles que los dejo en la mesa y que fueron tomados rápidamente por petunia que comenzó a firmarlos sin mirar a las otras dos personas. Posteriormente se lo devolvió a Snape. Entonces Snape recibió los papeles y miro a Harry-….desde ahora en adelante soy tu tutor, señor Potter.

-¡¿Qué?!

-De hecho, esa es la razón del porque vine y porque tu tía esta tan cooperativa contigo hoy.

-P-pero…. ¿Cómo? Dijiste que mis padrinos están muertos.

-Cierto pero dije que ellos eran los principales tutores de tu custodia, nunca que eran los únicos.

Así Snape le explico a Harry porque fue que le tomo 11 años para que el podría tomar su custodia. Aparte de Alice y Sirius habían otras personas para ser tutores para Harry Potter pero muchos de ellos ya sean están indispuestos o no tenían el modo para mantener al niño.

Para empezar incluso cuando se revisaba esto ya habían pasado unos seis o siete años desde la muerte del matrimonio Potter y para ese entonces Snape tenía sus propios problemas, como lidiar con su certificado como maestro de pociones, también algunos problemas políticos internacionales ante el resultado de la guerra que fue iniciada para empezar por un mago ingles y para cuando Snape supo que Harry necesitaba sus tutores designados era ya el tiempo cuando él estaba investigando el caso de Sirius Black.

Era un caos después de la tercera guerra mundial, había desorden por toda parte y era ahora que había un nivel de normalidad en el gobierno como en la comunidad magia pero había temas y problemas que aun tiene que resolverse, como tal por ejemplo estaban los Dementores, pasarían años antes de que se hiciera algo al respecto contra los espíritus chupa almas.

Para que Snape pudieran tener la custodia de Harry tuvo que pelear en algunas sesiones judiciales con los Malfoy y otras familias no gratas así que entiende porque se demoro tanto para así tener la custodia del joven Potter.

¿Por qué Snape aparecía como un tutor alternativo para Harry? En otro mundo, en un mundo atrasado en donde las trifulcas ocurren por el estado de quien padre es o no mágico, Snape diría una palabra ofensiva a Lily y terminarían su amistad por ello llevando a Lily salir por despecho con James que posteriormente se convertiría en verdadero amor mientras que Snape se volvería amargo y cegado por el odio se uniría al grupo terrorista genocidas llamada mortífagos.

En este mundo no existe tal estupidez del status de sangre, Snape y Lily se mantuvieron juntos durante sus años en Hogwarts y no hubo motivo para que su amistad fuera dañada porque no existen casas o grupos que le separaban, claro que tuvieron problemas con Lily saliendo y casándose con James pero Snape lo supero y lo acepto a regañadientes, tal dedicación toco a Lily y ella incluyo en la lista de tutores alternativos a Snape para su hijo porque confiaba mucho en el.

-No pediré disculpa. Hice lo mejor que pude en mi situación y aunque me molesta lo que pasaste con la bestia asquerosa que es tu tío, terminaste siendo un chico educado y créeme, sé reconocer las facetas de otros así que no hay nada que puedas mentirme, señor Potter.

-….No le estoy mintiendo.

-Da lo mismo, he venido a llevarlo a vivir conmigo, claro si es su decisión, no le mentiré y le diré que recibirá amor de mi a cada hora del día, recibirá respeto, reconocimiento y compañía, usted ya es muy grande para ser consentido como un niño. Me comprometeré en ser su maestro, enseñarle todo lo que yo sepa para que así triunfe en el mundo de lo oculto pero si usted desea seguir esta vida, no lo detendré.

-Quiero ir con usted, señor.

-Debiste pensarlo mejor, señor Potter, no tienes que ser tan confiado y precipitado.

-…..Ok señor pero yo creo que no hay necesidad de eso, siento que mi decisión es la correcta ¿Cómo podría vivir conmigo mismo al tratar de estar una vida sin experimentar lo mejor y mejor de este mundo? Se me ha enseñador dar lo mejor de mí y si soy un mago entonces demostrare que merezco el titulo para ser el mago más fuerte. Así que ¿Por qué debería de negarme cuando la oportunidad esta a mi alcance?

-…..Buena respuesta-Se limito a decir Snape y después de un par de horas el mago adulto y el joven Potter se encontraba frente a la casa numero 4 de Privet drive siendo observados por Petunia. Snape ya había terminando el circulo de teletransportacion que le llevaría a su vivienda, la vieja mansión Prince, Harry por otro lado solo esperaba observando el circulo con interés. El no se despidió de su tío y primo, más bien para no molestar su despedida ni los fue a buscar, temía que si lo hiciera les partiría un brazo o algo, después de todo el de verdad los odiaba y solo los soporto porque no tenía más a donde vivir.

El hombre sombrío asintió complacido al haber terminado el círculo de invocación, por suerte tal cosa se ha hecho en el patio bajo un campo de invisibilidad para evitar llamar la atención. Snape se acerco a Petunia y con un gesto de manos hizo aparecer un pedazo de papel cortado en forma humana para después entregárselo a la mujer que le miro interrogante.

-Toma este Shikkigami, Petunia, Si tu marido trata de poner una mano en ti otra vez solamente rómpelo y tus problemas serán resueltos.

-….. ¿Lo matara?

-No pero el deseara que lo hiciera. Esta es la última vez que nos veamos….lo diré de una, disculpa por llevarme a Lily.

-No te disculpes. Recibir disculpa de un hombre tan dolido me causa malestar….-Las palabras dichas de Petunia no eran para ser crueles sino eran de pura verdad, la razón del porque Petunia en un momento anterior consoló sin razón aparente a Snape no era porque fallo en rescatar a Sirius, no, si eran sinceros consigo mismos ambos habrían acordado que el chucho Black merecía morir en Azkaban porque el tipo fue muy imbécil, cruel y desagradable con ellos, uno porque era pobre siendo un mago y la otra porque no tenía talento para nada pero ¿Por qué Snape intento sacar a Sirius de Azkaban de todos modos?-….Aun amas a Lily ¿no es cierto, Severus?

-Siempre la amare….-Tal era su amor que incluso aceptaba que ella se fuera con otro hombre, tal era su entrega que ayudaría a un amigo cretino de hombre que mas odiaba solo por el bien del hijo de Lily, porque todas sus acciones siempre han sido por Lily.

Aun después de haber fallecido, él seguía amándola pero él vivía una existencia vacía porque Lily estaba muerta. Quizás por ello se empeño tanto con sacar a Sirius de la cárcel, simplemente porque creía que Lily así lo hubiera querido y así tendría una razón más para vivir pero el fracaso y eso le afectaba tanto que incluso la insensible Petunia reconocía la silenciosa agonía del hombre, de su dolor en haberle fallado una vez más a Lily, Petunia lo consoló porque al final de todo ellos fueron amigos.

Snape había estado viviendo una vida vacía hasta hace poco que se le presento una nueva forma para honrar a Lily y tener un nuevo motivo para seguir vivo: Harry. Por ello Petunia no peleaba la custodia de Harry, el chico viviría mejor con Snape y ahí prosperara para ser el mejor, ella le inculco ese deseo y ella sabía que su sobrino buscara ser el mejor. Como si fuera un pequeño cachorro de león que deseaba ser el rey de la selva.

Qué curioso.

-Asegúrate de ir a la universidad, chico. Así al menos serás alguien para sociedad normal….-Eso fue lo único que dijo Petunia a su sobrino que susurro un "si" sin más. No fueron dicha ninguna despedida o algún sentimiento de extrañeza o algo así. No había amor familiar en su despedida. Así lo prefieren, no eran la familia ideal y darse despedidas melosas seria hipócritas e innecesarias para ellos. Esas serán las últimas palabras dicha entre ambos familiares.

Harry tomo a pecho esas palabras y se comprometió ir a la universidad, simplemente por principios. Así Snape se movió hacia el círculo de teletransportacion junto a Harry y ambos desaparecieron sin más disipando también el campo de invisibilidad mágico. Petunia miro al vacio por unos minutos antes de que limpiara las lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos sin su deseo.

\- …..Este mundo es tan maldito….

* * *

 **En otra parte:**

 **Territorio de la familia Prince.**

-Wow, esto es realmente genial….-Dijo Harry con una mirada sorprendida, la mansión no era tan grande o tan exquisita, no tenía tanta cosas exóticas y su arquitectura semi-gótica con toque medieval le daba un aire raro pero el aire mismo estaba saturado de magia por lo que le daba un aura de majestuosidad. Era un buen lugar para comenzar sus estudios personales mágicos. El iba a dar un paso cuando Snape puso una mano en su cabeza e hizo que le mirara a los ojos.

-Antes de ir a mí hogar debo de verificar algo, prefiero hacerlo aquí en la confidencialidad de la mansión de mi familia que han tenido protecciones mejoradas desde tiempos antiguos. Así que señor Potter ¿recuerda que mencione que usted tiene un Sacred Gear?

-¿Eh? ¡Oh si, cierto! ¿Qué hay con eso?

-Cuando describiste esos sueños hizo que sintiera curiosidad que clase de Sacred Gear tienes. Es algo sencillo en verdad, tienes que imaginar la cosa más poderosa que puedas y tu Sacred Gear se manifestara por sí solo, usualmente esto no funcionaria si no hubiera alguna clase de impulso para el usuario pero estamos en el terreno de mi familia lado materno, los Prince, así que puedo suponer que ahora podrás activar tu Sacred Gear.

-Oh, ok. Creo que le entendí, dejadme intentarlo…

- _Oh dios que estas allá arriba, por favor que sea el simple Cowardly Leo, que no sea lo que….-_ Los pensamientos de Snape fueron detenidos cuando Harry comenzó a gruñir y ante sus impactados ojos el joven Potter soltó un rugido sin igual que sacudió la tierra, un rugido de una bestia que buscaba la supremacía de todo y ser coronado como un rey. Un aura dorado se formo alrededor de Harry y esta tomo forma de un león. Un gigante león sin igual. Snape que había sido empujado hacia atrás observaba aquel fenómeno con shock-…..definitivamente eres especial Lily, para que hayas producido tal niño es increíble….

* * *

 **Un par de horas después:**

 **Sala de la mansión Prince.**

-Entonces…. ¿este es mi Sacred Gear? ¿Un hacha?-Pregunto poco después Harry sosteniendo un hacha dorada en sus manos, curiosamente no era pesada para él y era llamativa pero a la verdad no entendía cual era el asunto con ella. Snape ya calmado debido al descubrimiento no deseado y con voz seria comenzó a explicarle a Harry…

-En este mundo, señor Potter, existen 18 Sacred Gears sin iguales creado por el dios de la biblia. Tan únicos y tan poderosos que han sido coronados con un titulo apropiado, han sido llamados Longinus: armas que pueden matar a dioses.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Pero no que los dioses no pueden morir?!

-La muerte le llega a todos al parecer, señor Potter, los dioses tiene juventud eterna y parcial inmortalidad pero ¿verdaderamente inmunes a la muerte? No, eso no existe. Los Sacred Gears tipos Longinus son tan fuerte que han hecho a sus usuarios tan o más fuerte que un ser divino, no sé si ha muerto alguna vez un dios por una Longinus pero si se sabe cuántos dioses han sido superados por usuarios de Sacred Gears tipos Longinus.

-Oh…. ¿Cuáles son?

-…..Veamos, ellos son:

 **True Longinus** , la lanza que penetro al hijo de dios, Jesús, la lanza del destino, la más poderosa y peligrosa de todas, Su capacidad es manipular la energía de luz santa que evaporiza todo lo que toca, la única que es capaz de incluso matar dioses en su forma base.

 **Zenith Tempest,** el Sacred Gear que le permite la manipulación del tiempo meteorológico, la capacidad de invocar donde sea el intenso poder de los elementos a un grado anormal es posible, es considerado el segundo más fuerte de todos.

 **Eternal Hellfire,** quizás uno de los más raros y exóticos Sacred Gears, es uno en donde se manipulan las llamas negras demoniacas que queman todo a su paso, se sabe que en ese Sacred Gear se tiene sellado al dios del fuego japonés, **Kagutsuchi** , quien es capaz de quemar hasta la muerte a los mismos dioses.

 **Dimension Lost,** un Sacred Gear que permite el dominio del espacio, la capacidad de crear dimensiones o enviar cosas a dimensiones alternas es posible con este poder, la capacidad de la intangibilidad es posible para el usuario.

 **Counter Guardian,** Un Sacred Gear que tiene la habilidad de crear copias de todas las armas que el usuario ha visto en su vida, incluso armas divinas, tal es la capacidad de desplegar incluso armas mata-dioses excepto aquellas armas imposibles de replicar como True Longinus y True Excalibur.

 **Annihilation Maker,** es un Sacred Gear que permite al usuario crear criaturas a base de la imaginación del usuario desde las mismas sombras, también poseen características anti-monstruo, se cree que contiene sellado a los monstruos **Strange Dragon, Jabberwock**.

 **True Excalibur,** La espada más famosa del mundo, fue rota y dividida durante la batalla de Camlann en 7 partes pero el dios de la biblia la forjo con poder santo en un Sacred Gear sin igual, tiene 7 habilidades diferentes y posee la energía de la esperanza hecha en espada que puede cortar lo que sea.

 **Telos Karma,** Sacred Gear que se manifiesta en el control del karma, la manipulación de la energía mediante el karma ya sea tanto del enemigo como del usuario, la energía del karma positivo da poderes beneficioso y la energía del karma negativo da poderes malignos.

 **Incinerate Anthem,** La cruz en donde Jesucristo fue crucificado, que se manifiesta en llamas purpuras santas que destruyen todo lo que es maligno o pagano, también tiene la capacidad de crucificar los espíritus de seres y aumentar sus poderes.

 **Innovate Clear,** un Sacred Gear que domina la naturaleza misma, la contraparte más débil de Zenith Tempest, la capacidad de dominar la vida natural en sí misma y sus efectos, no se sabe que espíritu esta sellado en el.

 **Forbidden View Balor,** un Sacred Gear donde posee al dios oscuro, **Balor del ojo maligno** , que permite al usuario detener el tiempo de sus víctimas con sus ojos además de darle poderes oscuros que niegan las habilidades ajenas.

 **Sephiroth Graal,** La copa sagrada en donde Jesucristo bebió su vino y la copa de la leyenda Arturia, la capacidad de romper la barrera de la vida y la muerte, crear o recrear vida a los gustos del usuario.

 **Booster Gear,** Un Sacred Gear donde contiene el alma del **Welsh Dragon, Ddraig** , uno de los dragones celestiales, posee la habilidad de multiplicar cada diez segundos el poder del usuario y tiene la habilidad de dar poder a los aliados.

 **Divine Dividing,** Un Sacred Gear donde contiene el alma del **Vanishing Dragon, Albion** , uno de los dragones celestiales, posee la habilidad de dividir cada diez segundos el poder del enemigo a que ha sido tocado por el usuario de este Sacred Gear.

 **Canis Lykaon,** un Sacred Gear con una bestia independiente que no se está seguro si posee a  
Lykaon, el primer hombre lobo de la historia, tiene la capacidad de crear espadas mata-dios en las sombras y dominar las sombras a un grado sin igual.

 **Absolute Demise,** La encarnación viva de la era de hielo, un Sacred Gear que manifiesta a un gigante de hielo que congela todo a su paso, no se sabe que espíritu contiene sellado o si posee uno.

 **Holy Neelde,** Los clavos sagrados que fueron puesto a Jesucristo en la cruz, la capacidad de crear estacas de diferentes tamaños y de atributos santos que pueden perforar lo que sea a la víctima y en cualquier momento a deseo del usuario.

 **-** y el ultimo es **Regulus Nemea:** que tiene sellado al gran **León de nemea, Regulus,** permite al usuario negar ataques de proyectiles y tiene la capacidad de cortar lo que sea, incluso cortar la misma tierra en dos. Eso, señor Potter, es el Sacred Gear que contiene en sus manos…-Señalo con frialdad Snape mirando el arma que tenía el potencial de igualar y superar a un dios. Snape se estaba preguntando mentalmente ¿fue por esto que Voldemort ataco a los niños nacidos con Sacred Gears? ¿Por qué uno de ellos poseían una Longinus? la implicación de tal cosa le daba un poco de miedo.

Harry pareció reconocer el malestar del hombre y le pregunto.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es algo malo que tenga este poder?

-Obvio que sí, señor Potter, porque los dioses odian algo que considere que puede matarlo así que a través de la historia los usuarios de Sacred Gears tipos Longinus han sido cazado hasta la muerte, por ello fueron casos raros en donde ha habido un usuario de un Longinus ha podido superar el poder de un dios.

Snape podía recordar como hace siglos atrás, tres hermanos nacieron con Sacred Gears tipos Longinus y superaron en batallas a los dioses de la muerte, Morrigan, Thanatos y Hel en una batalla sin cuartel. Por dejarlos vivir los tres dioses les hicieron armas místicas a los hermanos pero desgraciadamente esos objetos estaban malditos y dos de los hermanos murieron horriblemente. Tal era la malicia de algunos dioses.

Por esa historia que hace que los Sacred Gears tipos Longinus son adorados por los magos porque le hacían sentir arrogancia a saber que algunos de los suyos tienen el poder para superar a lo que se suponía no podía ser superado: los dioses. Y aun mas considerando que algunos usuarios de Sacred Gears ayudaron mucho durante la guerra de hace doce años atrás.

-Los Longinus son armas muy poderosas pero muy vigiladas, la vida de un usuario de Longinus está lleno de conflictos, penas y quizás hasta la desgracia. Saber que usted tiene un Longinus cambia las cosas.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Déjame contarle lo mal de la situación. Yo soy uno de los mejores maestro de pociones del todo el país así que muchos de creaciones y trabajos han sido contactados por personas extranjeras y de ellas he aprendido un montón de cosas del todo el mundo. He sabido incidentes sobre usuarios de Longinus y estos no son buenos.

Snape tenía un buen sistema de contactos que le daban información de todos y en ello supo algunos chismes de algunos usuarios de Sacred Gear; El usuario del Forbidden View Balor había sido asesinado por unos cazadores en el territorio de su propia familia, la cual no movió un dedo en su ayuda. El usuario de Canis Lykaon se metió en un embrollo causado por un ex miembro de la famosa familia Himejima en Japón. El usuario japonés de Eternal Hellfire fue cazado hasta la muerte. El usuario de Incinerate Anthem es un criminal buscado por la asociación de magos.

Los únicos usuarios de Longinus que están más o menos estable eran apenas tres, el poseedor del Holy Neelde era llamado "el niño milagro" por la santa iglesia, la usuaria del Absolute Demise era una maga notable en la asociación de magos y el usuario del Zenith Tempest era el exorcista más fuerte pero incluso entonces sus vidas están envueltas en conflictos y problemas por lo que no era una vida sana que se diga. Snape le informo todo ello a Harry, el niño merecía saber.

-…..Ya veo.

-Esto cambia las cosas. Actualmente las facciones están ya sea cazando para exterminar o reclutar forzosamente a los usuarios de Longinus, actualmente las tres facciones poseen dos Longinus de su lado; los ángeles caídos tienen el Canis Lykaon y Divine Dividing, los ángeles celestiales poseen el Zenith Tempest y Holy Neelde, mientras por ultimo los diablos poseen Forbidden View valor y Eternal Hellfire. Ellos y otros podrían cazarte para romper el equilibrio.

-Espera ¿Qué pasa con la usuaria de Absolute Demise?

-Ah sí, ella. Lavinia, la bruja de hielo, usuaria del Absolute Demise. La asociación de magos la tiene bien protegida, como te he dicho, los usuarios de Sacred Gears son muy respetados en la sociedad mágica y por lo tanto reciben protección especializada para evitar que estos caigan en manos de los diablos o ángeles o caídos.

-…Lo haces sonar como algo malo.

-Lavinia es reconocida como una poderosa usuaria de magia ¿pero reconocida como usuaria de Absolute Demise? Eso es poco ¿Por qué? Porque ella está siendo acosada por los magos solo porque no desean perderla a otra facción, básicamente intentan cuidarla como si de una princesa de porcelana se tratara, la razón del porque pocos saben de su identidad como usuaria de Longinus es que la sobreprotege demasiado e impide que salga de la asociación de magos, esto a la larga es un problema.

-¿Por qué atrofia sus habilidades?

-Exacto. Mis contactos son personas inferiores, simple cocineros o enfermeras o sirvientes y demás, ellos aprenden chismes cuando aquellos que espían ni reconocen sus existencias. Es así que sé esta clase de información. De todos modos no perdamos el punto de la situación: las cosas han cambiado.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Pensaba enseñarle un poco de conocimiento mágico aquí y enviarle a una escuela mágica para mejorar su educación como también hacerse un nombre o hacer lo que quisiera e incluso entrenarle en usar su Sacred Gear pero ahora que sabemos que posee un Longinus esa opción se fue para siempre.

-…ok, se porque sugeriría eso, señor Snape.

-Lo único que nos toca es centrarnos en tus estudios y entrenamiento en la mansión pero yo solo no puedo. Tendré que buscar algunos tutores de confianzas ¿le parece bien, señor Potter?

-No señor. No le veo problema. Aun no estoy totalmente seguro que sea mi meta para el futuro pero si de algo es aprendido durante todos estos años de mi vida es que siempre hay que buscar ser el mejor….-Comento Harry y mirando a través de la ventana de la sala de la mansión sintió que su determinación crecía con su deseo. Ser el mejor. Y él será el mejor. Este es su camino, el camino hacia la larga e imposible cima, para ser reconocido como el mejor.

Ahí fue que su camino inicio.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **Bien, aquí está el capitulo. En los siguientes capítulos Harry tendrá aventuras en donde evolucionaran sus propias habilidades y así ser más fuerte. En los próximos capítulos se sabrán mas sobre las nuevas estructuras de liderazgo de las tres facciones, los magos, los usuarios de Longinus y tal.**

 **Counter guardian como algunos han reconocido se basa explícitamente en el poder de Emiya Shirou de Fate Stay Night, creo que ese poder clasificaría como Longinus con la capacidad de crear copias de poderosas espadas, es básicamente una versión evolucionada de Sword Birth y Blade Blacksmith. Lavinia, la usuaria del Sacred Gear Absolute Demise, es de hecho un personaje Canon que aparece en la serie llamada SLASH/DOG así que no piense que cree a un OC. Sobre los Sacred Gears tipo Longinus que hice pues eso tendrá explicación, pensé meter la quinta reliquia sagrada, la sábana santa de Turpin, pero no se me ocurrió algún poder que clasificaría para matar dioses así que no la puse pero esa es un Sacred Gear y que tendrá relevación en el futuro. Dejen review y todo eso.**

 **Toaneo07**


End file.
